


Lost

by whitemackerel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Desert Bluffs, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemackerel/pseuds/whitemackerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos thinks he's found Night Vale. He hasn't. Cecil thinks he'll be okay anyway. He isn't.</p><p>Based off someone else's depressing headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I took someone's headcanon. Please give them the credit for the idea! http://petiteshipper.tumblr.com/post/101639012582/ok-depressing-night-vale-head-canon

Cecil could almost feel Carlos' roughened hands. Almost smell his gorgeous beetle shampoo. Almost...see his perfect face. But his eyes were closed and everything was cold. Everything was loud. Everything was going wrong.

The windows rattled and the radio station shook dangerously, incomprehensible shouts echoing off the thick bricks. Rays of sunlight were tumbling in through the windows, as cloying and golden as fresh honey. But Cecil ignored it all, choosing instead to replay his boyfriend's last words in his mind. "I've found a town of some sort, Cecil...I - Cecil, I think it's Night Vale!" They had both nearly giggled with excitement and were obviously overjoyed. It had been during a weather, just where the broadcast was at now. Cecil had made a bit of a habit of laying by his microphone and thinking about his perfect scientist boyfriend during the weather for the months he had disappeared for. Begging him to be safe. Somehow.

"I'll be home soon," he'd gushed in his beautiful twittery excitement voice. "An hour. Two max."

Cecil banged his head on the desk in front of him and his tattoos withdrew, cowards to the sudden violence being associated to Carlos. Cecil had thought that he might as well let the Desert Bluff armies barge in and take what was left of him after the massive whole Carlos had left. But Khoshekh was meowing and hissing and Cecil knew, deep in his heart, that Carlos would want him to go on. More than that, to win.

So he jumped up as the weather came to a close and locked the door, his tattoos glowing anxiously, though he wouldn't admit he was scared. "Listeners," he crooned as calmly as possible, "We have visitors. The smiling armies of productive soldiers has advanced faster than we ever thought possible. We are under attack, Night Vale, and must defend ourselves as much as we ever have. We must fight for those who are unable. For those who are always fighting their own battles. For those who are...lost. This is our Night Vale with all its beautiful quirks and accidents and we will never give it up to worship a Smiling God."

Glass shattered and Cecil's eyes glowed an intense purple as he grabbed a book, a slingshot and a pocketknife from his desk. "Stay back!" he started, roaring defensively at the Desert Bluffs intruders climbing in. "Go home. Go home! You are never welcome here. Listeners, I'm so sorry but I have been ambushed by three members of the before mentioned army. I am ARMED!"

He looked them up and down, the sun nearly blinding him and the knife glinting dangerously in his shaky hands.

In they crawled, smiles sewn disgustingly into their faces.

One not tall, one not short.

And one at the very back, dressed like some sort of priest, chanting angry praises to a Smiling God through perfect teeth. Like a military cemetery. Perfect hair. Perfect tanned skin.

Cecil sunk to the floor, hands in the air, as Khoshekh was ripped from his floating spot and a grin was carved into the poor cat's face. 

Cecil was kicked and dragged out of the radio station by roughened hands and beetle shampoo, sobbing and crying out to what used to be his little slice of perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open at gonehunting.co.vu.


End file.
